A fuel rail in a vehicle includes fuel injectors that inject fuel into a vehicle's engine. Often these fuel injectors are high pressure fuel injectors that can be electronic controlled. Because they are electronically controlled, the fuel injectors can inject the exact amount of fuel needed into the engine at the most optimum time for maximum engine efficiency. The high pressure injectors can be coupled to the fuel rail via a clip. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool that can place the clip onto the fuel rail to secure the fuel injector.